What happens in Denali, Stays in Denali
by blood-stained love story
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened in Denali before Edward met Bella? Tons of drama. what's this about clown hookers? Over all, I think this story is rated T for Teen, but some sections may be mature for some.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is mine and my friend's first story! **

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own these characters. These fabulous characters belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: What happens in Denali, Stays in Denali**

**BPOV:**

"Pleeeeaaaasssse, Edward?" I begged.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he questioned.

"Because you were surrounded by five gorgeous vampires. How can you tell me that nothing happened?" I knew I shouldn't put him on the spot like this, but I _had_ to know.

"Because," he replied. "None of them have or ever will catch my eye. You know that you already have my heart."

"Not when you were there," I mumbled under my breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly; but I knew that he heard me.

"If you tell me the main reason why you want to know, then I'll tell you everything that happened while I was in Denali," he compromised.

"Fine." I felt the heat rise to my face. How embarrassing! I really didn't want to tell him but a deals a deal. "It'scausei'mjealous." I slurred my words together.

"Huh?" I thought I heard him cough back a laugh.

"It's cause I'm -cough- jealous." I said the last word as quietly as I could.

"What was that?" I still wasn't sure if he was about to laugh but there was humor in his eyes. I blushed even more. He wanted to get it out of me so badly. He smiled that irresistible crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"It's because I'm jealous!" I glared at him. He was definitely containing a laugh, and I had to be looking like a tomato.

"Okay. I'll tell you what happened…" he laughed but then he turned serious.

**EPOV:**

I knew I had to tell Bella what happened. I had promised her. 'Maybe I can edit some things out,' I thought to myself; but that's not fair to Bella.

"Well…" I began. I had no clue how to start.

"Yes?"

"As you know, Tanya had shown interest in me. But…" 'Crap! How do I start? Damn Rosalie for telling Bella about this.'

"But?" she persisted. Her brown eyes were burning with curiosity. They distracted me for a moment. And she thought _I _dazzled_ her_.

"Edward, can you please get on with the story?"

And then I knew I couldn't resist her any longer. "Oh…yes. So Tanya showed interest in me and so did another." I paused for a moment again. I looked sown embarrassed. It was a very uncomfortable human emotion. Poor Bella. She got embarrassed all the time.

"What was her name?" Bella asked in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Eleazor."

"What did she look like?" She _did_ look curious but…sad.

"She was petite with long, chestnut hair." I was talking cautiously now as not to upset her. I didn't understand why she couldn't see that she was beautiful.

"Was she pretty?" she asked in that same quiet voice. It sounded sad.

"Not much to me, but many say that she is almost as beautiful as Rosalie." By now, I could tell that Bella was very upset. Before she was able to cry even one tear, I had embraced her closely and securely to me.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"Well if…Eleazor was that pretty…and you've never spoken of her before…then…then…"

She was about to cry. I couldn't stand to see her like that. The sounded alone shattered my stone, cold heart. But part of me found her assumption humorous.

"Bella," I began. She looked up so she could see my face, which wasn't hiding the smile that well. "I've told you a million times before. You are the only love I've ever or will have."

"Okay," she said, sounding a little worried probably because my silent laughter was shaking the bed.

"Why are you…never mind. Continue with the story," she commanded with a little irritation.

"So Eleazor and Tanya both were interested in me," I continued to only pause again when I Saw Bella disgusted by their names. I smiled. She looked so cute when she was jealous. "Irina is to much in love with herself to find love with anyone else." I said this a little creeped out remembering something that had been rather disturbing. I could tell that that helped cheer Bella up a little bit. "And then there is Carmen and Kate. They are such little brats." She could clearly see that I was angry after speaking of them.

"What pisses you off so much about them?"

"Well thye like to mess with me. They're always pulling my hair, poking me, or doing things to make me look like an idiot." She giggled. I smiled at the lovely sound. The most beautiful sound in my world.

"At first it was kind of cute; like little kid cute. But then it became really annoying. They act like those bratty cousins that no one wants to be near at the family reunion because they'll do something irritating."

She scowled. "I have a few of those that I can name."

"Everyone probably does."

"Yes ," she replied. "So what happened in Denali?"

**We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of What happens in Denali, Stays in Denali!**

**Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the story continues…**

**BPOV:**

Edward looked very uncomfortable. I was too curious-and honestly jealous- to feel uncomfortable myself. But the way he talked about them made me a little smug…and then worried. He wasn't interested in them, that I knew for sure _now_…But what about then? When I wasn't there?

I pictured him surrounded by those stupid vampire sluts. I was suddenly furious, but I hid it as much as I could. 'Better not to think about that,' I thought to myself.

Then to my surprise, I realized his quiet laughter was shaking the bed. I suddenly felt worried, which was probably poorly hidden. What if he liked thinking about them? 

'Why is he laughing about this?' I thought irritated.

"Why are you…never mind. Continue with the story," I commanded. He abruptly stopped laughing. Most likely because he had to continue with his uncomfortable story.

As he was talking about Carmen and Kate, it made me think of how mature I had already become while I was still just a child. But that was years ago.

"…As first it was kind of cute," he said. That pulled me out of my reminiscing. "But then it became really annoying. They act like those bratty cousins that no one wants to be near at the family reunion because they'll do something irritating."

That made me remember something that happened with_ my_ cousins. I scowled at the floor. "I have a few of those that I can name," I said darkly.

-FLASHBACK-

"Bella! Your cousins just got here!" I heard Renee call to me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I heard Tyler and Candace shout in unison. 

'h joy! Those blue eyed, orange haired twerps, or as I liked to call them, the devils spawns, have come to join us!' I thought to myself. 'If only Renee knew what those 10 year old, snobby pains acted like.'

They ran into the room smiling pretending to be the sweet little angels that everyone-besides those in my family that were my age and myself-thought they were. Oh those poor, ignorant people.

"Hello Bella!" They ran to me and gave me a huge hug. 

Carly, their older sister, rolled her eyes at them and smiled apologetically at me. I took that as 'You're their target.'

'Shit!' I glared down at them. They smiled up at me devilishly.

Then they turned and gave everyone else sweet little hugs. I scowled. How I hated them.

"Okay everyone!" my mom said excited. "Now that everyone is here, let's go eat!"

When we got outside, everyone sat down at the table. 'Funny how I ended up between these two pain in the asses,' I thought angrily.

The food was great though. I couldn't deny that.

"Bella?" called my mom. I looked around and found her face. "Yeah?" I felt like her mom. I laughed at the irony. My mom could be very childish. I don't know what kind of mess she would be in if I wasn't here to take care of her. Shouldn't it be the other way around.

She smiled at me realizing how that sounded. I returned her smile and went to go get her cake.

I found her cake sitting on the buffet in the entry way. I heard the sliding glass door close quietly. When I turned around, the twins had the most mischievous looks on their faces. 

"What are you two doing in here? I thought that you're supposed to be outside with everyone else." I was beginning to get worried.

A wicked grin crossed Tyler's face. "Oh but Bella, we were just so damn bored."

"Yeah, Bella," Candace began to add. "We just wanted to play with out favorite, clumsy, stupid, shit-for-brains cousin."

'God!' I thought. 'What mouths those kids have!"

Before I realized what was going on, Candace got on her hands and knees in front of me while Tyler pushed me. I fell over Candace and face first into the cake.

At that moment, Renee walked in. She looked surprised but her expression suddenly turned to one of amusement.

"Bella, you look ridiculous," she laughed. I scowled into the cake. I abruptly turned to the two little devils. "It was _them_!" I spat.

They turned to Renee with innocent expression on their faces. "No it wasn't!" yelled Tyler. Candace started to cry. She was really good at that.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I am astonished that you would blame these two little angels for something like that!" She ran to Candace and gave her a motherly hug.

While Renee's back was turned, Candace looked over her shoulder and gave me a smug look. She stuck out her tongue, then continued to whimper.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Stupid cousins. I hated those brats. I shuddered at the thought of what they were like now.

I looked into Edward's eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were-at this moment- a butterscotch color.

'What had we been talking about again?' I thought to myself.

'Oh yeah. Denali." It disgusted me to think of that place.

"So?" I pressed on.

He smiled and started to tell me the story.

**We know that this chapter was totally off topic, but we thought it would be funny to show those evil little cousins that no one wants to be around at the family reunion. : )**

**We hope this was a satisfying chapter.**

**Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. This is the actual story of Denali.**

**And heads up, the rest of the story goes in and out of the present(you'll understand what we me when you start reading) **

** Time change**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Showing interest**

**Tanya'sPOV:**

I knew that something good was going to come of this. Whenever one of the Cullens come to visit, especially one of the super _hot_ men, something interesting _always_ happens.

I eyed the youngest of them all, Edward. Of course, he wasn't _really _the youngest, but to the human eye he was. And in my book he was the hottest of them all. Not to mention that he was the only one without a mate.

He realized I was looking and smiled, but he looked uncomfortable. I smiled back. I just remembered that he could read minds. All well. I could use that to my advantage.

I smiled to myself wickedly. Then I put on my flirty act and walked over to where he was sitting. 'He's by himself. Even better,' I thought smiling even wider.

It's a good thing I decided to wear my short mini skirt and a tight shirt. It brought out all of my curves.

He started figiting in his seat. 'You're so hot!' He knew I wanted him to hear that. "Hi Edward," I said in my most attractive voice.

"Uh…hi Tanya. How are you?" he asked a little nervous.

"Great!" 'I'm next to the hottest vampire in the world.' Again he knew it was meant for him to hear. I flipped my strawberry blonde hair back and sat down close to him and crossed my legs, brushing them slightly against his.

He gulped. "Uh…Um…" he was lost for words. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his flirtatiously. He pulled back slightly, so I slowly moved my hack up his arm.

He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them again and looked me right in the eyes. "Look. I- "

"Edward!" Carmen and Kate ran in at that moment. He jumped up.

I gave them irritated looks then turned my attention back to Edward. 'What Edward? What were you about to tell me? I asked him through my thoughts. 'Just ignore then and tell me.' I felt like he was about to say something I wanted to hear.

Kate started poking him playfully and stupid Carmen started playing with his hair. 'That bitch.' Edward looked at me. A slightly weirded out look on his face. I caught Carmen's eye and glared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So Edward? Would you like to join us on a hunt tonight?" asked Kate still poking him.

He smiled at her. "Sorry, but I I'll have to get back to you on that. I need to go talk to Carlisle." He looked at all three of us, then turned around and walked away.

**EPOV**:

"Wait." Bella said flatly.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're the one who asked to heat what happened, and the whole truth. And that kind of stuff happened."

She looked sown, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I took her into my arms and continued the story.

"So I went to talk to Carlisle."

"Carlisle? Could I…talk to you for a moment?"

He looked at me. 'I hope everything is alright.' He had a concerned look on his face. "You can talk to me about anything." He smiled but he was still worried.

I took a deep breath. 'How do I ask him about this?"

What was I thinking? I could talk to him about anything. He's pretty much my father.

"So…it's…about Tanya," I started. Then his thoughts interrupted me.

'Uh oh. Tanya _did _say something about being interested in Edward. Did she…? No she wouldn't…But maybe…?'

My eyes narrowed. He couldn't possibly be thinking that me and_ Tanya_ would ever be something other than friends. I dismissed the thought.

"Well…Tanya is showing interest. At least, I'm pretty sure women around here don't just go around flirting with men for the fun of it." I stared down at the ground.

'Yup. I guess she would. Maybe…just maybe he will except." I abruptly looked up at him and his hopeful expression turned back to concern. He was hoping I wasn't paying attention to his thoughts.

"Ah Tanya," he said. " So what do you think about her?" Again with the hopeful expression! 'What is up with everyone wanting me to find someone?! Couldn't they see that I was happy without anyone. I don't need anyone and I don't want anyone.'

"Carlisle. I don't think that Tanya is right for me. Can't you see I'm whole in myself?"

He sighed. "Of course Edward. I shall not push you into anything you don't want."

I smiled at him. "Thank you father." He smiled back but his face turned serious. 'But Edward? At least think about it?' he thought to me.

I sighed. "Of course," I said.

"So did you…ya know? Think about it?" Bella interrupted again. "Oh. Sorry. Never mind." She blushed. I took her face in my hands. I pulled it to mine and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled at me. I returned it with my crooked smile. I loved it how every time it made her blush even harder than she already was. I knew it was her favorite smile.

"That's quite alright my love."

Then I looked into her eyes fiercely. "How could I ever have one thought about anyone but you?"

She rolled her eyes. "This was before you met me remember?" But all the same she smiled at my words.

"Even so," I replied.

We looked at each other for a moment. "So where was I?"

"Carlisle said…I mean _thought_ that you should at least think about…Tanya." She scowled at the name.

I held back a laugh. "Right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Eleazor's move**

**CPOV: **

I couldn't understand why Edward would say no to Tanya. She was great for him.

"I'm so worried that he'll never find anyone!" Esme, my love, said sadly. She'd always worried that Edward was too young when I changed him but really! What other choice did I have? He was about to die and hi would have if I hadn't bit him and changed him.

But somehow I felt like his mother knew I could give him life again-metaphorically speaking. Plus I had promised her that I would save him.

I took Esme's hands in mine. "He will find someone," I promised her. She smiled and we went to go visit with our friends.

**EPOV:**

I had to tell Tanya that I wasn't interested. It was just so hard to. Her thoughts disturbed me and when I tried to tell her the words just wouldn't come out or she'd interrupt me with either her voice or her disturbing actions.

But I was planning to go tell her right now so I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Irina walked by me then. She was holding a mirror up to her face and was fluffing her hair. 'God! I'm so HOT! I would definitely go out with me. I mean who wouldn't?'

I could feel the crazy look on my face. She looked at me then rolled her eyes and walked away with her head held high. I saw her put the mirror back up to her face before I looked away.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. 'Not Tanya again,' I thought rolling my eyes.

'Hey big boy.' I stiffened, my eyes wide. That wasn't Tanya. I freed myself and turned to face Eleazor.

"Oh…ummm. Hi Eleazor. You startled me. I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss you and make you feel better?" she asked batting her eyes.

"Ahh no thanks. I'm fine," I said as a disappointed look crossed her face, then turning hopeful just a moment later.

'Tanya better look out,' she thought. 'There's gonna be some competition now!'

'Great! Another lovesick vampire!' I thought annoyed. All I could do was try to ignore it. 'Maybe Carlisle put her up to this…no he wouldn't…I don't think…' Since Eleazor had asked to kiss me, I had been looking down. When I looked up, Tanya was in her place.

"You know, if you and Eleazor had something going on you could have just told me." 'Then I could have kicked her ass sooner.'

"Tanya," I began. "It's not-" but she cut me off.

"But if you really want her too, then I'd be willing to share. It could be fun!"

'Ewww,' I thought as I heard her thought. 'That is so unnatural; but then again, isn't everything about us unnatural?'

"Eleazor and I…our relationship isn't like that. And neither-"

'YES! I knew that he couldn't resist me!' I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that or not, but knowing her I probably was.

"Look Tanya,-" but she cut me off again.

"Hello," Tanya directed to someone behind me.

When I turned around, it was none other than Eleazor. Again.

"Hi Edward!" She said as if she hadn't just seen me. "And Tanya," she spoke with acid in her voice when she said Tanya's name.

**Eleazor'sPOV:**

'That she devil!' I thought to myself. 'Trying to steal my man like that. She is going down!'

Edward now looked very uncomfortable when I turned around to look at him. It was probably because Tanya had started to rub his neck. 'That little whore!"

The way Edward was acting made it seem like he could hear my thought… 'Shit!' I just remembered that he could. Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

'Hey you sexy beast! Why don't you come meet me in my room?' I began to think.

He stared at me. "Umm…I think I'll go join my family," he said as he wormed out of Tanya's grip.

**EPOV:**

"Sorry to interrupt you again," Bella said impishly. "But…did you go to Eleazor's room?" She was already becoming embarrassed as she spoke this.

"Of course not!" I said with fake astonishment as I tapped her nose. She seemed to relax a little. She sighed and pulled herself closer to me. I tightened my arms around her.

She smiled up at me and said, "Okay. You can continue." I was suddenly reminded of a small child. I laughed to myself.

I found Rosalie and Emmitt in the living room. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Them and their thoughts. Ugh! It's absolutely unbearable!

Emmitt smiled at me and his thoughts went wild. 'So Edward? What do you think of Rosalie on your sacred piano.' He raised his eyebrows and rather graphic images ran through his head. He started laughing at the look on my face.

More images passed through his mind of Rosalie doing inappropriate things on_ my piano_. 'So sexy,' he thought with a huge grin.

I thought of attacking him, but thought better of it since we were visiting some friends.

"Just wait until we get home my brother," I said with a dangerous tone. He smiled evilly. "Is that a threat?" he asked. "If you take it as one," I spat.

He laughed. "Till we get home then."

I rolled my eyes and turned and walked out of the room. I heard Rosalie giggle as Emmitt whispered in her ear.

'Will I ever find a _normal_ person?'

Before I knew it, I was pulled into a room and pinned to the floor.

I blinked in surprise. Eleazor was smiling down at me. She lowered her face to mine. I tried to pull her off of me, but she was a _much_ newer vampire than me. That meant she was still stronger than me. Her lips brushed against mine.

"Oh my God!" Bella yelled, her head in her hands. It made me jump.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You said that you didn't go to her room. But you did," she pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "If I recall, I did not go to her room. She caught me by surprise. There's a huge difference."

She, again, went red. I sighed. "If you keep interrupting me I'm never going to get to finish."

"I know, I know. It's just so _weird!_" She said a little disgusted.

I raised my eyebrows. "Should I stop?"

"No!" she said a little too loudly. I put my finger up to her warm, soft lips. "Oops." She grimaced, sighed, and said "I'm sorry for interrupting again."

I chuckled. "Apology accepted."

"Wait…" she said looking at me apologetically. Her hands were on my chest, but then they slowly moved up to touch my face. I closed my eyes. She was so warm.

She slowly brought her face to mine and kissed me passionately. Our lips moved together both eager to stay that way.

But then she pulled away. I opened my eyes again. She was out of breath, and honestly, so was I.

I chuckled. She looked at me with worried eyes and asked, "Was that better than Eleazor?"

I laughed even harder. "_Much_ better." She laughed, too.


End file.
